imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vain "The Impaler" Vezu
Vain "The Impaler" Vezu is the leader of the Assassin Order, and one of the most powerful characters in the Imaginaughts Universe. He is approximately Goldas' age Vain is well-known, despite being an assassin, because of his status as Imaginaught. History Vain "The Impaler" Vezu originally started his life living in the slums of Aef's capital. He went though several hardships in that area due to mob wars, he at one point saw his parents die, and was forced to eat them because he had no food. He disappeared for a number of years, suspected dead, before becoming a teacher at Aef. It was later revealed he was taken in by the Assassin order, and trained heavily. Vain began teaching weaponry, the Imaginaughts were his favourite students, particularly Goldas. Vain gave guidance to the Imaginaughts during Imaginaughts: Travina, and during The Grim Aider Revolution he helped plan the attack. Vain's prominence in the storyline increased however when Varralia was introduced. Vain began sending his friend, Varal, to spy on the couple, as he did grow up with Varralia and does have a small crush on her. Goldas saw this as an assassination attempt, but Vain denied, stating that he was just "interested", and also wanted to make sure no harm came to her. Vain, George, Goldas, Varal and Varralia then began tracing the linage of the Dragoneers, leading eventually to a race of dangerous exploding creatures that originated from the same race. Goldas managed to re-awaken the ancient beasts that were the start of both by returning water to their desert planet. Vain left, saying, and i quote, "Screw this!". He also helped defend Aef in New Generation. After Raven "died" at the end of Imaginaughts: New Generation , Vain began giving Goldas more specialised training. Vain disappeared during The Great Gap, to return for Imaginaughts: Rise of the 13. He was second-in-command during the entire story, doubting those who came in, and was ultimately him who defeated Klael the third time. This is when Vain unleashed his Light Form, little seen as he tends to use his Darkness forms. Vain also played the role of Mentor in Imaginaughts: Rise of the Ember and Imaginaughts Nex. In Imaginaughts Alpha he trains constantly, making sure that he never gets weak just in case Raven attacks. Flaws Vain has some major mental and emotional issues Vain was a child and got his house blown to pieces (see Vain's Story) and Klael, now that he had chosen Vain to be his own vessel, realized Vain was going to die, so Klael forced Vain to eat his dying mother's body parts so that Vain may live. He has tried to see a therapist about this problem....but it usually end in Vain blowing them up. If anyone gets past his mental blocks (which would be extremly difficult) they can remind him of what he has done, which makes him break down from an all powerful god of light and darkness to an emotional and mental wreak. Sending him into a corner, folding himself into a ball and rocking back and forth. Also as Vain goes higher and higher in his power level, his body slowly starts to disentergrate, not being able to take the large amount of energy that Vain truly has. Vain's highest form kills him in about 1 minute of him using it. But even though he may seem it, Vain is not invicible, he has a very large difficulty not caring about others, even though it doesn't seem that way at some points. Also after his fight with Trearch, Vain has been hallucinating, seeing his father in his mirror and in the corner of his eye, he now has trouble figuring out what is real and what is a hallucination, which has made him lash out from time to time, almost killing Goldas from a shadow blade through the chest, Vain immedietly healed his friend afterwards. Abilities When Vain was young Klael chose him as his vessel, allmowing Vain control of all shadow abilites, Vain was then trained by Behelliom, teaching Vain how to use the power of light. Sometimes people wonder where Vain keeps all of his weapons, since they usually appear out of nowhere, but the real truth is that Vain has his own little realm of darkness and usually opens a small portal to it when he reaches into his pocket, and usually pulls the one he wants in the midst of battle, in this Dark realm Vain also has a large training ground (about the size of Aef) and uses it to train at his full power so that he doesn't damage Aef in his traning sessions, however the downside to this realm is it drains a lot of his power to keep it from collapsing, so even when it looks like Vain is at full power.....he really isn't, but he mostly shares the weight of keeping the realm open with Kael (who he melded with) while Vain is fighting. Vain has becomea lesser-god of Light and Darkness Catch Phrases *''"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, STABBED YOU IN THE NECK!!"'' *''"Hmm, look at my flick blade... Oh, you wanna look closer? Oh ok well here you..... Oh, woops!"'' *''"ONE-MILLION SHADOW STABBING STRIKE!!!!"'' *''"HIGH PROFILE KILL!!!"'' *''"EAT THIS THROWING KNIFES!!!"'' *''"YOU WANT HIS ENERGY!? TAKE IT!" (Vain as he uses Goldas' final move energy to blow himself up along with Raven and Klael)'' *''"SHADOW EXPLOSION!"'' *''"SHADOW STRIKE!"'' *''SHADOW FLAME! '(can be any number from 1-10)'' *''"I am the god of light and darkness.....i have absorbed Klael and trained with Behelliom...i have created my own realm which has a copy of every single weapon ever created....i taught the King of Aef, defeated the lord of Hell multiple times, closed black holes, made a deal with the grim reaper so that i cant die, had all the imaginaughts fight me at the same time...and won, i have seen the very meaning of death and life, blew myself up and came down unscarred, became a master of all the assassins when i was 12 and i have seen and beaten things that are your worst nightmare...so now that you know all that...do you really think that you can beat me?" (Vain when he is challenged to a fight)'' *''"You say I should be king?? Ha!...Why be a king?? When you can be a god??" (Vain talking to his students)'' *''"You see, I am not aefian, I'm not human... I'm just... There"'' Forms Vain displays several forms during Imaginaughts, Mainly, his Dark and Light forms. He resides in his Dark form 90% of the time, and was thought to be his only form(s). However, sometimes he activates his Light Form, where he more closely resembles a Super Saiyen. This form has far more potential than his Darkness forms, but after defeating Klael, he realised he could be very powerful melding with him (and thus keeping him under control), and not accepting any other forms after Vain melding with Kleal, he was summond by Behelliom, who said that Vain is now a lot more powerful than Veran, Behelliom said that Vain shall become the god of both light and darkness, Vain accepted, knowing full well the resposebilites he became the all time protector of Aef, often floating up in space so that he may see any and all dangers to the planet. Weapons #Flick blade #Sword (Shadow Star) #Hidden gun (Shadow Shot) #Throwing knifes #Crossbow (Dark Arrow) #Hammer (Dark Smasher) Appearence he has a medium build and is the same age as Goldas, he is pretty much just a typical Aefian teenager. he is a complete charmer and usually has a lot of the ladies in the city swooning, this has been helped a lot by the fact that he has saved the universe multiple times over he usually wears: *Black cloak *Shadow Armor *Twin Flick Blades but it really depends on his mood Victories #Goldas #Raven #Klael (sort of) #Traitoro #Trearch Category:Imaginaughts Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Strongest Characters Category:Demigods